The Slayer Factor
by Rogue92
Summary: Strange things are happening to Buffy. Extra powers are entering her body but can she control them? This story will hopefully end up being Spuffy!


a/n. I don't know what's going to happen in this fic, I'm more interested in the sequel but I know what's going to happen at the end! Please leave a review after you've read! This story is set in my own season, I call it Season X for some weird reason. Dawn's in it but Glory never happened none of Season 6 happened or Season 7. Spike hasn't got a soul but he's got a chip, Crush still happened but Spike and Buffy are friends. Spike still loves Buffy though. Confusing? Welcome to my world!

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled. "Buffy get up!" Dawn was standing on the landing banging on Buffy's door. It was 12.30 and she still hadn't got up.

* * *

"I'm up!" Came Buffy's groggy response "Now go away."

"No. Mom wants you up sometime today."

"You're funny." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Yes I know. Now up!" Dawn ordered and with that she turned to get changed out of her pyjamas and into some normal clothes. She herself had only been up for half an hour.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Buffy bounced downstairs, her long blonde hair in a high ponytail but it still brushed the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a purple tank top. Buffy walked into the kitchen in the kitchen was Dawn, Spike and Joyce. Dawn was sitting at the table, Joyce was standing by the kettle and Spike was sitting on the worktop.

"Hey mom," Buffy greeted, smiling.

"Hi sweetheart." Joyce replied getting some mugs out.

"What about me? Where's my 'hey'?" Dawn asked, grumpily.

"You don't get one 'coz you woke me up." Buffy replied, still smiling slightly.

"What about me then, pet? No 'hey' for Spike this afternoon?" Spike asked, jokily.

"Nope," She said, popping the 'p' "'Coz If it weren't for you I wouldn't have woken up so late." Spike smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Spike I can practically hear you're thoughts." Buffy said, looking at him. "Cut it out!" Spike chuckled.

"So what did Spike do that kept you up all night then?" Joyce asked, unaware of the conversation between Spike and Buffy. Dawn nearly spat out the piece of toast she had been chewing and Buffy nearly choked. Spike just laughed at Dawn and Buffy's reactions.

"Not much, Joyce." Spike said, still chuckling slightly. "I just wouldn't let her go home 'til she'd had a decent fight."

"Oh," Joyce said.

"Mom you okay?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Joyce replied breezily.

"Oh-mi-god!" Buffy squealed, excitedly.

"What?" Dawn asked, Spike just looked at Buffy wondering fi she could tell what was making Joyce so happy and breezy.

"Mom's got a date!" Buffy said, grinning.

"And you knew that how?" Joyce replied, smiling.

"Mom, come on. A brain-dead gorilla could have figured it out! Even Spike could have figured it out.

'Well she told me so of course I figured it out' Spike thought.

"Wait a sec," Buffy said. "You told Spike before me?!" Spike and Joyce both looked at Buffy surprised.

"Who said I told him?" Joyce asked, confused.

"Spike did. Just a second ago."

"No he didn't." Said Joyce and Dawn together as Spike said "No I didn't."

"Yeah he did!" Buffy insisted. "He said 'well she told me so of course I figured it out'" Everyone looked at Buffy confused.

'Wonder if Buffy's ok." Joyce thought looking at Buffy concerned.

"I'm fine." Buffy said. Everyone looked at Buffy again.

"Luv, you feeling okay?" Spike asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Buffy repeated.

'To right you are' Spike thought, looking Buffy up and down.

"Shut up Spike." Buffy muttered, wondering why everyone was denying what they had said.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did!" Buffy said, loudly. "You said 'To right you are'!"

"Actually, pet. I thought that."

"Huh?"

"You heard what I thought." Spike said.

'Oh, great! Buffy's hearing what people are thinking. Why hasn't she heard what I'm thinking. Is she ignoring me again?' Dawn thought angrily.

"Stop moaning Dawn." Buffy muttered.

"Yay! No… wait… I didn't mean that." Dawn said, getting quieter with every word she said.

"Okay. I'm hearing what people are thinking. Next I'll be shooting lasers out of my eyes and spitting fire…" Buffy said grumpily, slamming her hand on the table. Ice spread out from where Buffy's hand was.

"Or freezing stuff." She mumbled.

"Hey!" Dawn whined. "My toast has frozen to my plate!" Everyone looked at Dawn's plate and sure enough the ice had spread from the table on to the plate then onto the toast.

"Cool." Dawn said.

"Right," Spike said trying to keep his mind blank. "You need to get to the Watcher. Maybe he'll know what to do."

"Sure." Buffy said, making her way to the door.

"Wait." Spike ordered. "I'm coming."

"Spike I can freeze stuff and read minds. I doubt I can make the sun go down." Buffy said, rolling her eyes and using her hand to indicate the blind that was stopping the sunlight from coming in the kitchen. As soon as the words were out of Buffy's mouth the sun went down and thousands of stars filled the midnight blue sky.

"Or maybe I can." Spike and Buffy both walked out of the kitchen and made their way to The Magic Box where Giles and the rest of the 'Scoobies' were most likely to be.

* * *

a/n. So what d'ya think? Plz leave a review. If I get a couple of reviews I'll write some more!

**Diclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are property of Joss Whendon and ME. But the story and idea is mine and I intend to keep it that way!**


End file.
